


What Kind of Pick-Up Line is "I'm Your Huckleberry?" (DISCONTINUED UFN)

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Gift Fic, Hanzo is totally oblivious, Hanzo's past, He has no regrets though, Jesse and Genji are best friends currently though, M/M, McCree is so sappy, McCree uses a lot of nicknames, McCree's past, Prompt Fic, Secret Admirer, Self-Harm but different??, Self-harm due to guilt, Srsly what kind of pick up line is "I'm your huckleberry", Take it as best friends or an implied past relationship I don't really care either way, Talk of the past, Terrible pick up lines, The McGenji could really just be Genji teasing platonically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, these boys are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Hanzo has a secret admirer and tries to ignore it. It can't be real, right? Genji, however, decides to step in.Alternate summary: Hanzo is oblivious and Genji has terrible "helping" methods.This story is DISCONTINUED. If you would like to take over writing the story, please let me know in the comment section! Thank you. <3





	1. Of Cowboys and Dragons (whom are socially awkward and flirty, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @McHandSoap. Thanks for the prompt! I hope this is up to par. :P

He stared at it. It was so silly. Childish. Hanzo Shimada was many things, but a _"darling little cutiepie"_ was not one of them. He narrowed his eyes and crumpled the small strip of paper into a ball, tossing it in the trash bin without a second thought. It was more than likely Genji playing a practical joke. The younger Shimada had been pestering his older sibling about how he "needs to get in the game" and "if you don't stop with the resting female dog face you'll never get a girlfriend, _aniki._ You'll scare off any potential partners!" Preposterous. Besides, he decided, why would anyone even _consider_ fancying him? He's kept himself on a high horse, makes sure to not get too close emotionally to any single person, and generally does things on his own terms outside of combat. 

He huffed and decided to give it no further thought when

_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no!_

Genji. Sometimes he questions his sibling's sanity... Never mind. He always questions it. Ignoring the memory of a drunk Genji snatching the phone and managing to change the ringtone, he answered, sitting on the edge of his bed.   
  
"What is it, Genji?" he inquired, voice stone-cold as always. There was an exaggerated gasp on the other side followed by a light chuckle.

"You wound me, brother! Maybe I'll go spreading a rumour around base about how you only wear half of your yukata hanging down so McCree-san will pay more attention to you." The younger Shimada's voice was teasing, clear mischief in every word. The elder brother simply scoffed.

"As if that would ever happen. I wear it like that because it's easier in battle and keeps me cool. You know this. Now get on with it." One overly dramatic sigh later, the ninja mumbled "fine" and began with why he called.

"Mei, Jesse, Reinhardt, and Angela are returning from a mission today and we're setting up for a small welcome party. You know, 'congratulations-on-not-getting-blown-to-bits-over-the-last-2-months' kind of thing." Hanzo raised an eyebrow and let out a questioning "uh-huh."  
  
"And where do I come to play in this?" He could practically feel the grin Genji most likely had.

"Wellll, since you asked, I know you make some killer ramen. Plus, I can go down and pick up some Ramune sodas! Maybe even sake?" Hanzo knew Genji was just trying to get him out of his room and around his teammates more, but he had to admit that sake sounded pretty good.

"... Fine. I will do it."

It was a simple party with simple joys. Ramen, Ramune, cupcakes, chili, and many other foods were on the "snack" table despite being mostly dinner. There were a few decorations; paper airplanes from Lena, origami dragons courtesy of the cyborg ninja himself, and a single drawing hung on the wall. It was detailed and professional, shadows on the figures in the picture that seemed to depict the entire team in Overwatch. That, thanks to Genji stealing it and taping it to the nearest wall before his brother could grab it back, was courtesy of Hanzo.

He didn't generally like to show his art off. It was a small personal pleasure he enjoyed indulging in when things got boring or if he was just looking for something to do. He had many sketchbooks filled to the brim of doodles, sketches, and full-blown scenes. However, his brother had to come along and plaster it in front of everyone. Add that to the list of things he can't keep to himself anymore.

Despite that, he had high-hopes for this small celebration. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the name "Jesse" was shrieked in a high-pitched, British accent, and a blue and orange blur rushed past him to practically tackle the cowboy.  
  
"Woah there, darlin', I ain't invincible! Alright, bring it in!" McCree laughed and pulled her back into the hug, though it was much more gentle. Everyone greeted each other and congratulated the group on their success, but other than a small compliment among the many others Hanzo stayed quiet. He was a lone wolf compared to many of the others, and that seemed to branch out into his social life, as well.

Jesse McCree, on the other hand, was the very definition of social, not to mention extremely flirty. His southern charm could easily make most girls blush. Hell, even some guys, too. He was friendly and enjoyed being in groups or just around others in general. He was the exact opposite of Hanzo.

Maybe that's what made the Japanese man's heart flutter when the cowboy would mutter a line as sweet as honey (with a voice as syrupy to match) and throw a wink in the mix. For one reason or another, Hanzo knew he was falling hard for the gunslinger. He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand clapped on his shoulder, said-cowboy smiling brightly.

"See? Told ya I'd make it back in one piece, sweetheart! No one can take down lil' ol' Jesse McCree!" He boasted, Hanzo scoffing in return.

"Do not jinx yourself when you have such a high bounty hanging over your head, cowman." The gunslinger just laughed, the corners of Hanzo's lips turning up slightly in a faint smile.

The rest of the party went as expected. Chatter filled the room as agents got bowls and plates stacked with various dishes. By the end of the night Hanzo was exhausted, a gentle sigh passing his lips as he tightened the mustard ribbon around his hair. He was about to leave when he noticed a certain cowboy looking at the picture he'd drawn on the wall. Jesse had stars in his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well I'll be darned. Someone 'round these parts has some real talent," the man muttered softly, the archer's cheeks tinted pink at the compliment despite it not being directed to him.

"... Thank you," he said, approaching a now startled McCree. Jesse grinned and turned to face Hanzo, tipping his Stetson.  
  
"You drew this, darlin'? Damn... It's real pretty, I'll tell ya. A'most as pretty as you." Jesse winked and Hanzo snuffed the fiery blush threatening to scorch his cheeks.

"Quit with your flattery, cowman... But thank you, again." He averted his eyes, the other chuckling.

"'Course, sweetheart." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before being abruptly broken by a forced cough.

"Well... I s'ppose I'll see you later, yeah?" The archer simply nodded with a soft "yes" of confirmation, the two parting to their rooms. 

Once he was back in his quarters, Hanzo flopped in his bed none-too-elegantly, releasing a much needed sigh of exasperation. Shimada Hanzo, son of Shimada Sojiro and former heir of the most powerful yakuza in Hanamura was falling in love with a cowboy, and he could do nothing to stop it. Another sigh. He could hardly believe it, but was fully aware of his feelings. Said cowboy constantly flirting with him as well as being oh-so charming did not aid his cause, either. He rolled onto his side and shifted to move underneath the covers, hardly wanting to get up to even change. He slept dreamlessly.

The next day came sooner than desirable. The sun's blinding rays poured in from the window, rudely pulling him from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, rewarded with a satisfying pop from his back. He stood with a yawn and went about his daily routine; brushing his teeth, looking in the mirror and scoffing as he contemplated life, and tying his hair up in its signature ponytail. He barely noticed the note on his bathroom counter, picking it up and scanning over it. 

_"You make my heart go doki doki. ♡"_

He tilted his head and furrowed his brows, but blushed despite it all. He shook his head and set it back down, taking his leave. If someone likes him (for whatever reason. He knew he wasn't the most desirable. In fact, he was probably the last choice of most people.) then they could say it to him face-to-face. Once downstairs and in the kitchen/lounge area, he made himself a cup of tea and took a seat in the corner with a window (you've seen anime). It overlooked the straight of Gibraltar, a beautiful mass of sparkling blue water. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a small smile. It was calm and serene, a feeling he has yet to feel in a long time. Very few things made him feel peaceful, but oceans, rivers, and most all bodies of water were one of the few things that succeeded. They were beautiful and calm, yet held a hidden danger that only those who delved to find it would discover.

He was so wrapped up in his observation that he didn't notice a certain cowboy claiming the seat across from him.

"Howdy, Hanzo." The man in question jumped, startled, then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Hello, Jesse. I suppose you are well?" He was answered with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Right as rain, darlin'. Yourself?"

"I am fine," he answered simply.

There was a beat of awkward silence. Neither man knew what to say to the other. McCree let out a long whistle and leaned an elbow on Hanzo's shoulder not-so-subtly, lying rather uncomfortably over the table.

"... What are you doing, cowman," he said, more accusing than asking.

"Nothin'. Dunno what you're talkin' about, darlin'." Hanzo huffed and dropped his shoulder, Jesse's elbow sliding off easily.

"Do not call me that."

"Cutiepie?"

"No."

"Honeybunches?"

"Why is it all food?"

"Lovie Lambchop?"

"Are you done, fool?" Jesse was having a hayday with this, but Hanzo seemed to be less than pleased. McCree slapped him on the shoulder affectionately and laughed, the archer letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Hey, look at that! He laughs! Y'all, a miracle happened! Mr. Stone-Cold-Dragon-Lord actually laughed because of me!" Hanzo smacked him on the arm with another repressed snicker.

"Quit that." He earned a wink in return.

"Aw, fine, but it's true." Hanzo scoffed, but held the ghost of a smile on his face.

"It is going to be time to train soon. We must return to our rooms to change and prepare..." Jesse groaned in protest, tipping his head back and crossing his arms.

"Aww, damn. I s'ppose it is gettin' about that time... How about we meet up later and hang out then?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow in response, a smirk tugging at his lips just after.

"I suppose I can agree to that, cowman."


	2. Does it count as a kiss if your lips don't touch?

Jesse enjoyed the simulations compared to the training range. There were actual objectives and they allowed him to really work on how his abilities would work in a real mission. Athena set the simulation to the watchpoint since buildings wouldn't have to be "created" for it. They would go in groups of sixes, and the corners of his mouth tugged up when he saw the list for his team.

Agent Jesse McCree

Agent Lena Oxton

Agent Genji Shimada

Agent Hanzo Shimada

Agent Hana Song

Agent Angela Zeigler

Hanzo. He got to work with Hanzo this time. Thus, endless flirting would definitely ensue. They all filed into the main room and waited by the door, Hanzo and Genji shimmying up the wall like sticky-toed frogs to reach the second story. Jesse scoffed.

"Y'could jus' use th' stairs, ya know," he called to the two of them, earning a huff from Hanzo and a laugh from Genji.

"That is too boring, Jesse! Plus, don't act like you didn't enjoy the nice view of my butt!" The cyborg teased, followed by a smack of metal to metal (most likely Genji smacking his rear) and an exasperated groan from the older Shimada. Jesse snickered.

"Genji, why are you like this?" Hanzo's tone was less questioning and more of an accusation. He swore he could _feel_ Genji's wink through the mask.

"Because I actually know how to have fun, anija!"

The eldest scoffed, leaning against the wall.

"You know how to make a fool out of yourself, you mean," he stated, earning a gasp with the cyborg clutching the metal of his chest in feigned heartache.

"Brother, you _wound_ me!"

Before Hanzo could respond, Athena was counting down and the doors were released.

"Escort the payload" was the objective. Hanzo shimmied up the wall and landed on top of the storage room, arrow drawn back. He got rid of an enemy Mercy and Tracer, seeing them as the most important.

Tracer blinked around the simulated D.Va, Genji aiding her in tearing down the mech, and Hana took down the McCree. Jesse, himself, took down the enemy Hanzo, though seemed reluctant.

"Jesse, what are you holding back for?" Angela asked, flying over to him with her caduceus staff in hand.

"Sorry, Angie, guess lil' ol' me has a bit of a soft spot for some a' y'all." He winked, and after a moment she got an idea of what he meant.

"Ah, I see... Well don't let your crush get in the way of your fighting." McCree sputtered a reply, Angela inwardly smirking to herself.

"Wha-? I-I ain't got a crush, okay?" Red tinted his tanned cheeks, going around her to flashbang and headshot 'himself.' 

"Looks like I'm seein' double! Sorry, partner, there c'n only be one." He was avoiding her at this point, so she just whispered as she passed him, "It is alright, just tell him eventually, alright? And stop smoking. It's bad for your health." With that, she glided off to Genji, who kept pressing his "I need healing" button on his comm. Luckily he only did this during the simulations and not actual battles.

The rest of the mission resumed without a hitch. Soon enough everyone was filing back into the base, some agents heading to their rooms while others headed to the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Jesse spun Peacekeeper with a satisfied smile and holstered her, trailing in behind the stoic archer. 

"Sooo... Y'did some good shootin' up there," he began.

"Likewise," Hanzo replied, hardly even looking back at the gunslinger.

"Aw, well thank ya, kindly." 

Unsure of what to say next, he coughed awkwardly, adjusting the hat resting on his head.

"Y'wanna get somethin' to drink? I'm mighty thirsty after all that fightin', anyhow." Please say yes, he hoped, please.

"Hm... I suppose I could use something as a refreshment. Alright, cowman." Yeah! He grinned and tipped his hat when Hanzo glanced back at him, earning a scoff.

"Tch. Must you wear that fashion abomination everywhere?"

Jesse just winked, his eyes flirty.

"Aw, y'know you love it, darlin'," he teased, earning another scoff.

"That is debatable," was his response, a cheekier reply than what would come from Hanzo's mouth. Not that Jesse minded, of course. 

They headed to the kitchen and each got a glass of sake and whiskey respectively.

"Hey, can I have a sip?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You can get your own. You have feet." Jesse pouted, pulling his best puppy dog face.

"Pleaaase? I don't wanna get up." Hanzo rolled his eyes and passed the glass to the cowboy, much to the younger man's delight.

The taste stained his tongue and rolled down his throat smoothly. Not bad. Even so, it didn't compare to the slight burn of his favourite that never failed in making him feel better with its spark and power.

"Hm... Not bad, but I prefer a little bite to my liquor. Like whiskey." That earned an amused chuckle as the drink was passed back to its owner.

"How predictable. Such unsophisticated taste." Hanzo happily downed half of the small glass' contents while Jesse gasped theatrically.

"Unsophisticated?"

"I need not repeat myself." The response was more teasing than usual, but at the same time it seemed to be fitting and still out of character.

Still, there are no regrets.

And hey, who's going to judge him if he considers that sip an indirect kiss from his favourite archer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so sorry this is so short! It's been insanely busy around here, but hopefully I can start pushing out chapters more frequently.
> 
> As for the sake and whiskey scene, I had to do a little research on what they respectively taste like as I have never tried them and am not old enough to drink legally. If there are any corrections to be made then don't hesitate to ask! Thank you for reading. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, buuuut I had more ideas! XD Hope you enjoyed this bit and hopefully I can add more soon!
> 
> Edit: I screwed up the time at the end and while rereading it (after posting it) realized "Hanzo wakes up. Jesse and Hanzo talk during breakfast. Hanzo says it's late and they should go to bed." So yeah, wow. Never thought I'd do that. XD


End file.
